


New Old Clothes

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [19]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, alterations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Fala offers to have Akira's red and white uniform altered, so she can wear it again.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 3





	New Old Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part nineteen of the "Cursed" series.

"New Old Clothes"

"Kogane!"

Akira paused, her long hair bouncing from the force of her stop. "Yes, Hime?"

"I've noticed that you don't wear your red and white uniform anymore."

"It doesn't fit correctly anymore."

"Would you like to have that corrected?"

"Is that possible?"

"Of course. Bring it to my rooms, and I'll get the maids."

Akira was slightly nervous about the whole thing, but getting to wear the comfortable red and white uniform again won over her nerves, so she appeared in front of the princess's door, holding her old uniform. She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter."

Akira walked in. "I'm here, hime."

Fala clapped her hands. "Wonderful. Let's begin."

As the maids approached, Akira wasn't certain that this was the best idea. Surprisingly, the fitting and alterations didn't take that long, and Akira was wearing her old uniform again.

She was back in her room that she shared with Isamu and looking at herself in the mirror. Something was off about the entire thing. She scrutinized her appearance and came to the conclusion that it was her hair. She put it in a ponytail, but it still didn't look right. She braided it but got the same results. The same thing happened when she put it in a bun, but it was close. She picked up some hair pins and pinned most of her hair up, letting the rest of it hang loose around her shoulders. She looked in the mirror and smiled at her appearance. That was better. Now, she wanted to find Isamu to see his reaction.

%%%

Isamu blinked when he walked into the control room. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was his boyfriend back? He stared at his boyfriend, taking in the short black hair and the red and white uniform. "Aki?"

Akira turned around with a smile on her face, which fell when she caught the sight of Isamu's confused look. "Isa? What-" Then, it dawned on her. "Oh." She reached up and undid her hair. "Is that better?"

Isamu approached his girlfriend and plucked at her clothes. "Aki, why are you wearing this?"

"It's not the same, but Hime asked if I wanted it to fit this form. I have missed wearing it, but if you rather I didn't, I can go change."

Isamu wrapped his arms around Akira's waist. "I didn't say that, Aki. You can wear whatever you want, but next time you wear this, don't put your hair all the way up. For a second, I thought my boyfriend was back, which wouldn't have been bad, just unexpected."

Akira put her forehead against Isamu's. "I think I'm here to stay, Isa."

"That's good to know, Aki. That's good to know."

Fin


End file.
